User blog:CrAsh/True Life Of A Rojo Rabbit: The Rise Of Bobert
READ THIS BLOG FIRST it's been over a year since Bobert died from AIDS...BUT NOW WHAT. Bobert got brought back from the dead..but by who. That'll be the mystery you'll find out, coming on Season One of TLOARR. First episode coming soon! Updated Stats Name: Bobert Age: Dead since early October 2012 Ex-Boyfriend: Jrock Boyfriend: Lakisha Crush: Dessykins (doesn't know he's bad) Best Friends: Balhh, Damian Enemies: Kelly, Cam, Nick, Jrock Afraid of: Ratchet people, admins Race: Rojo Species: Rabbit Size: Microscopic (when he first comes back; see how small he is on the right) Characters Main *Bobert *Dessykins *Jrock *Lakisha *Balhh *Damian *Cam *Kelly Recurring *Mr. Dessykins *CJ *Kaylin *Jessy *Lizzy *Cute girl Guest Characters *Yasmine (Rojo Pornstar) *Katie (Rojo Pornstar) Episode One: Rojo Death (before his death) OCTOBER 2012 '-you hear moaning from Bobert and another guy-' Bobert: Oh God...Lakisha, that was the best sex I've ever had. Lakisha: Fuck me more Bobert and Lakisha fuck for another hour. Bobert: I have AIDS Lakisha: WHAHAHATTTTT WHAAHATT IS IT FROM ME Bobert: Well may- Lakisha: YOU TELLIN ME I GOT AIDS OR YOU TELLIN ME YOU FUCKIN ANOTHER GUY Bobert: Well, I have a boyfriend Lakisha: YOU TELLIN ME YOU GOT ANOTHER BOYFRIEND, OR IS IT ME BABY Bobert: I'm with another rabbit, okay! His name is Jrock and I love him Lakisha: FUCK YOU...AND YOUR EYEBROWS Bobert looks up at his freakishly large eyebrows and cries. Bobert walks back to his boyfriend Jrock in his country. Bobert: Hey Jrock! Jrock: BOBERT HAMAKA LUKAIA MAYUHAGA WADERA PONGA Bobert: What? Jrock: LAKISHA..LAKISHA CAME OVER Bobert: Look, I can explain. Before Bobert says any more, he sees the beautiful Hawaii ocean with a Hawaiian guy sitting on the beach. He walks up to him Dessykins: DEHHHHH HAWAII OSHUN Dessykins: SEE SOME FISH, MAYBE A WHALE Bobert: Hey, what's your name? I'm Bobert Dessykins: Dessykins! Can you look at the Horror Film Wikia and edit? Bobert: I don't watch it, but- Dessykins: -gives link to Bobert- Bobert walks to the ocean, as he is thinking he has a thought. Bobert thinks: I love Dessykins Before Bobert can walk back to say his love for Dessykins, there is a big wave that wipes him into the ocean to his death Episode Two: Is That A Fish? A Whale? JANUARY 1ST, 2014 Dessykins is out on the Hawaii ocean using his binoculars when he sees a red rabbit deep in the ocean Dessykins (to his dad): DAD, IS THAT A FISH. MAYBE A WHALE? Dessykins (to his dad): THAAHAAAHAT THATS BOBERT Mr. Dessykins: Woah, that's who you were talking about? But he's a guy. Dessykins in confessional: My dad asks if I'm gay. I tell him NO! -winks- Don't say anything Dessykins: No...no, she's a girl! Mr. Dessykins: Oh OK! That's good, she's sexy as hell! Dessykins: Yes agreed! A cute girl steps up from behind Cute girl: Nah, she's ugly Dessykins: She's ugly! But I need to rescue Bobert. Dessykins goes into the deep ocean and rescues Bobert Bobert: Dessykins! Dessykins: BOBERT! I thought you died! Bobert: I did...I was just brought back to life. Dessykins: By..by who? Bobert: Not sure, I met two friends though! Meet Damien and- Damian: IT'S DAMIAN Bobert: Oh, sorry. This is Balhh Balhh: Hey! I love drugs and fucking guys Bobert: Oh..she's just kidding. Bobert laughs Balhh: uthx every thing is a joke but it is not Bobert: Sorry! Dessykins: I have a friend too! His name is Nick, King of the Ratchet! Bobert: NNNNOOOO RATCHET IS ONE OF MY FEARS Dessykins: LoL! Bobert, Dessykins, Balhh, Damian are walking off the beach when they see something Bobert: JROCK! Bobert tries to hug Jrock Jrock: NO, U THINK UR CHEATING ASS CAN JUST HUG ME LIKE THAT, SUCK A DICK BITCH Lakisha comes up Lakisha: WE BE FUCKIN WITHOUT YOU, WE BE FUCKIN WITHOUT YOU BITCH Bobert: You two are a couple? Lakisha: WE BE FUCKIN, WE BE FUCKIN Bobert: Okay...I'll leave you two then Bobert walks away from them as he goes up to Dessykins, takes off his pants and gives him a blowjob Dessykins: You are a small rabbit! Bobert: Well you don't see me complaning about your one inch, do you? Dessykins smiles as he's getting a blowjob, and then they all walk back to the Hawaii ocean Damian: OH NO Bobert: What? Damian: THAT'S...THE ADMIN...THE EVIL ADMIN....CAM. Episode Three: Rojo Revenge Damian looks at Cam Cam: Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Damian: I'm...I'm. I'm sorry. Cam: You left me, with your boyfriend CJ. And Kaylin. And Jessy. And Lizzy. Damian: I had to. I needed to protect Bobert. Is CJ there?!?!? Cam: Yes. He's right over there. Damian runs over to CJ excited Damian: CJ, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU. CJ: U DICH ME FUR A FUCKING RABBIT U ASSHOLE Damian: What? CJ: I LOVED U Damian: I had to. Lizzy: YOU DIDN'T FUCKING HAVE TO. YOU FUCKING BROKE UP MY OTP YOU BITCH. Damian: Lizzy, I'm sorry. It's just Bobert-- Lizzy: FUCK BOBERT. Bobert, Dessykins and Balhh walk over Bobert: Why you yelling at Damian? Lizzy: HE FUCKING BROKE UP MY OTP. I HATE HIM ALMOST AS MUCH AS CHRIS. Dessykins: BOBERT IS MINES Bobert: You...you like me? Dessykins: Yes! I like you ok!! Bobert kisses Dessykins and Dessykins gets another blowjob from Bobert Everyone walks to Dessykins' beach house on deh Hawaii oshun, including Lakisha and Jrock Cam: Fuck you, Bobert, Dessykins, Damian and Balhh. I thought we were friends. Bobert: I don't even know you! Cam: SHUT THE FUCK UP U LITTLE RED FUCKING PUSSY FUCKING ASSHOLE FRIEND STEALING BITCH WHORE SLUT CUNT ASSHOLE BITCH. Dessykins: Woah, don't call him that! He's my boy friend!! Cam: I don't care about your stupid romance. I'm here to kill Damian for betraying me. A weird girl walks into the beach house Weird girl: I'm Kelly. And guys, Bobert is a terrible rabbit. He cheated on my best friend Lakisha! Lakisha: THAT'S GOD FUCKING DAMN RIGHT BITCHES. Kelly: He is a bully!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Balhh: WOAh don't mess with Bobert. He is my best friend unlike you xoxo. Kelly: Shut up whore! Balhh and Kelly fight until they're both crying Balhh: I LOVE Kelly: Shut up bitch! Balhh: I LOVE BOBERT. BOBERT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Bobert: I'm with Dessykins! Dessykins in confessional: A threesome would be awesome! Dessykins: Balhh, you can join with us LoL! Balhh: I WANT BOBERT TO MYSELF. Dessykins: Woah, he's mines! I finally got a guy and you're stealing him! Cam: Why the fuck you fighting over some ratchet ass rabbit? Balhh and Dessykins punch Cam and it turns into an aggressive threesome between all of them Everyone joins in as they have angry sex with each other Episode Four: Rojo Pornstar (Rabbits Need Love Too) THE NEXT MORNING, THEY'RE ALL SLEEPING BESIDES DESSYKINS AND BOBERT '' Bobert: I love you Dessykins. Dessykins: What? Bobert: I fucking love you Dessykins. Dessykins: Get away! Pray the gay away! Bobert: But you just..said you fucking loved me yesterday! Dessykins: Hey I was drunk that day. This was a long ass time ago. Quit dwelling on the fucking past. Bobert: Woah, don't get angry!! Dessykins: If I was mad I would cuss 50 times in one sentence. ''THE NEXT DAY BOBERT IS SEEN WALKING ON THE STREET, AND A WOMAN COMES UP TO HIM Katie: Hey! You're a sexy ass rabbit! Bobert: Thanks! Katie: Would you like to film some porn? Bobert: Hell yes! With who! Katie: Uh, her name is Yasmine. She doesn't shut up about Gwent and Finchel though, sorry. Bobert and Katie walk to where they're filming it, DEH HAWAII OSHUN Bobert: No! This is where Dessykins is! Katie: Don't worry, no one will notice you. Yasmine walks up and they walk into the water with Katie filming Yasmine and Bobert have hot sex Katie: Ooh. I know the perfect title! Bobert: What? Katie: Rabbits Need Love Too! Bobert: That sounds good! Bobert walks back to Dessykins' house Bobert: Hey... Dessykins: You're right, I do love you. Bobert: Dessykins... Dessykins: I need to stop. I'm leaving. Bobert and Dessykins kiss one last time Bobert: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Balhh: At least I have you all to myself now Cam walks up and punches Bobert so he's unconscious Balhh: NOOOOOOO Episode Five: Rojo Villain Description: Cam reveals he wants to kill everyone again as Bobert stays unconscious Category:Blog posts